greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Genug ist genug
Genug ist genug ist die zweite Episode der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Nach einer durchzechten Nacht holt Meredith und Cristina der Klinikalltag schnell wieder ein. Nach einem Verkehrsunfall wird eine Familie eingeliefert: Die Mutter und der Sohn haben nur leichte Blessuren, der Vater aber ist schwer verletzt und leidet zudem an einer Leberzirrhose. Nur eine Organspende kann ihn retten. Also liegt es nun am Sohn zu entscheiden, ihn mit einem Teil seiner Leber zu retten oder nicht. Denn der Vater hatte die Mutter immer wieder schwer misshandelt ... Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd * Loretta Devine als Adele Webber * Scott Michael Campbell als R. Hubble * Romy Rosemont als Lea Seibert * Lukas Behnken als Scott Seibert * Sarah Utterback als Schwester Olivia Co-Stars * Robin Pearson Rose als Patricia * Jim Gleason als Dr. Domner * Peter Birkenhead als Vincent Orsen * Yvette Cruise als OP-Schwester * Jeremy Rabb als NA Assistenzarzt * David Haley als Sanitäter #2 * Linda Klein als Schwester Linda * Seth Adams als Radiologe * Johanna McKay als Trauernde Witwe * John Cappon als Sanitäter #1 * Anjul Nigam als Dr. Raj Sen Musik * Suddenly I See von KT Tunstall * Just a Ride von Jem * Go Tell the World von Joy Zipper * Beautiful von Goldfrapp * What Can I Say von'' Brandi Carlile'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Enough is Enough bezieht sich auf den Song No More Tears (Enough is Enough) ''von ''Donna Summer ''und ''Barbra Streisand. Videos thumb|right|335 px|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3RXBlpnf3g Intro Ich habe eine Tante, die, wenn sie einem etwas einschenkte, immer das Gleiche sagte: "Sag stopp". Meine Tante sagte also immer: "Sag stopp". Aber natürlich haben wir das nie getan. Wir sagen nicht "Stopp", weil die Möglichkeit, dass es noch mehr geben könnte, etwas Verlockendes hat. Mehr Tequila, mehr Liebe, mehr egal was. Mehr ist besser! Outro Es ist schon was dran an dem Spruch mit dem halbvollen Glas: Dass man wissen muss, wann man besser aufhört. Ich glaube, die Grenze ist fließend. Sie zeigt an, was man braucht, und was man noch haben möchte. Die Grenze liegt bei jedem Menschen woanders, und sie hängt davon ab, was eingegossen wird. Manchmal möchten wir nur ein bisschen probieren. Und es gibt andere Gelegenheiten, da ist uns nichts genug. Das Glas ist bodenlos. Wir wollen nur eins: Mehr. Trivia * Die Folge wurde vom 21. Juli bis 1. August 2005 gedreht. * Manchmal wird der Originaltitel mit ''Enough is Enough (No More Tears) ''angegeben. * Fehler: Izzie sagt in der Episode, dass die Leber das einzige Organ ist, das sich selbst eneuert. Das ist medizinisch gesehen nicht richtig. Die Haut ist das größte Organ des Körpers und auch sie erneuert sich selbst. Es ist aber durchaus möglich, dass Izzie den Satz in Bezug auf die inneren Organe des Körpers gemeint hat. Zitate *Meredith: Es liegt nicht an uns, es liegt an den Männern. An den Männern und ihren bescheuerten Penissen. Die sagen einem einfach nicht, dass sie 'ne Frau haben. Die überraschen einen damit, dass sie ihre Beziehung beenden wollen. *Cristina: Scheiße ist nicht, dass Burke keine Beziehung will, sondern die Art, wie er's mir gesagt hat. Als wär's 'ne Mitteilung, als wär's 'ne Besprechung. Als ob er mein Vorgesetzter wär! *Meredith: Er ist dein Vorgesetzter! *Cristina: Das sollte mich doch kalt lassen. *Meredith: Ich muss schon wieder kotzen. Nein, warte. Falscher Alarm. *Cristina: Also, das Problem ist Östrogen. *Meredith: Nein, das Problem ist Tequila! *Cristina: Ich hatte alles im Griff und dann kommt der und schwängert mich einfach! *Meredith: Mit seinem bescheuerten Penis! *Cristina: Und jetzt werd ich von Hormonen überschwemmt! Er hat mich ruiniert! Ich bin ruiniert! Seinetwegen bin ich jetzt 'ne fette, doofe, schwangere Kuh mit Gefühlen! Östrogen! *Meredith: Penisse! Penisse, Izzie! *Cristine: Östrogen, George! *George: Okay, was hab ich verpasst? *Izzie: Eine dramatische Kotz-Orgie. Anscheinend hat sie Derek abgesägt und sie hatte ein Verhältnis mit Burke! *George: Hab ich gewusst. Also, du hast echt mit Shepherd Schluss gemacht? *Meredith: Ich fühle mich leer. *Izzie: Das könnte am stundenlangen Kotzen liegen! *Meredith: Nein, ich fühl mich nur leer im Kopf. *Cristina: Da hast du noch Glück! Ich fühl mich stinksauer! *Cristina: Meine Mutter hat mir Judys geschenkt. Manhattan Judy, Surfer Judy, Disco Judy... *Meredith: Ich wollte immer eine haben. *Cristina: Ich hab sie seziert. Arme abgeschnitten, Köpfe geschoren... *Alex: Klingt, als ob dahinter 'ne perverse Geschichte steckt. *Cristina: Das ist sexistisches, gestörtes, Teufelsspielzeug. Es schafft eine unrealistische Erwartungshaltung zur Befriedigung von triebgesteuerten Männern. *Bailey: Sind Sie heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, Yang? Das sind Puppen! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode